The invention relates to an inhaler for the repeated inhalation of pulverulent pharmaceuticals.
Inhalation appliances of the said type are known. Disadvantages of these appliances are their complicated mechanical construction and the tendency to form conglomerates, as a consequence of air humidity, which can penetrate into their channel system. The invention aims to provide a remedy for these problems.